Don't Leave Me
by ZanesLittleGirl15
Summary: A young girl has lost her love but can it be renewed? Pairing: Zane/Ryo MarfujiXOC I own nothing just my OC


Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Yu-gi-oh Gx

The night was cold and it made my hands totally numb. I was walking home from school and my friends had offered to walk home with me but I declined, I prefer to walk home alone sometimes because it clears my head and it helps me take my mind off of my ex-boyfriend, Zane Truesdale. My name is Jasmine, I'm 16, I have shoulder-length dirty blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, tan-peach skin, and I'm wearing a blue mini-skirt with a matching blue blouse and sparkling blue slip-ons. I was thinking about how painful it was when Zane dumped me because some man named Shroud told Zane I was holding him back…I remember it as if it were yesterday.

(Flashback: A year ago, Domino City Pier)

" Why did you call me out here, Zane, you said it was an emergency" I said as Zane got out of the limo.

" I've called you here because I'm breaking up with you." Zane said in a cold and venomous voice. I looked at Zane with a scared look and asked in a slow voice,

" Why? Did I do something wrong?"

" According to Shroud, He says you're holding me back…as a pro-duelist, I can't have that…so I'm sorry to say Jasmine but we're through." Zane said as he turned and got back in his limo. I couldn't help but notice that the man who was with him, Shroud, was looking at me with lust in his eyes.

(End Flashback)

So, ever since that day, I've been ok but I still can't get rid of this feeling…as if a part of my heart was missing. Well, there was no use crying over spilled milk, so I pulled myself together and got on with my life. But I still couldn't fill the empty space in my heart.

'Oh, Zane, why did you go?…just because some guy told you to dump me doesn't mean you had to do it.' I thought to myself as I approached my house. As I reached for my keys, I heard someone come up behind me and put a cloth over my mouth…even though I struggled, my body was somehow losing strength. The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was a country voice say,

"Now Zane has to obey me."

(Zane's P.O.V)

'ARGH, How can I be so stupid? I never should have let Shroud control me like that and now he has the nerve to kidnap Jasmine?! How dare he!!!' I screamed inside in my head. I was in my hotel room when an envelope slipped underneath the door, it was addressed to me. I picked it up and opened it up. This is what the letter said:

" Dear ,

Since you have neglected to listen to my demands, I have taken the liberty of taking the young girl who you used to date and call her the one you couldn't live without. If you want her back ,unharmed, then I suggest you bring your dueling disk and your deck to the old abandoned Kaiba Dome.

See you then,

Shroud."

'When I get through with you Shroud, you'll wish you never messed with me or my girl.' I thought as I raced down the sidewalk, pushing people out of my way. I finally made it to the abandoned Kaiba Dome,

'This is where it ends, Shroud, I'm going to get Jasmine back and I'm going to tear you to pieces.' I slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside. I looked around but I couldn't see anything…I was surrounded by darkness. I tried to feel around for a light switch but all of a sudden the lights came on.

"I'm so glad you came, Zane, and so is Miss Jasmine." Shroud's voice echoed through the lobby.

"Shroud, where's Jasmine?…you better not have hurt her." I screamed at him. He just laughed and pointed behind me. I turned and saw Jasmine, unconscious and she was lying on a stone table.

" Jas…" I whispered as I looked at her, I turned back to look at Shroud,

" Shroud…I'm going to make you pay for betraying me, you promised that after I pretended to break up with Jasmine you would leave her alone." I growled at him. Shroud just laughed at me and took out a duel disk,

"Well, if you manage to beat me in a duel then you are free from your contract and I'll give you back Little Miss Jasmine…but should you lose, you have to give me your word that you will give me your word that you'll leave Domino with me and work as my servant." He said with a chuckle. I growled and activated my duel disk,

" I accept the terms, Shroud, you're going to regret this."

(A few minutes into the duel)

"It seems that you're going to be coming with me, Mr. Truesdale, and leaving your precious little girlfriend." Shroud laughed as he played his Nightmare Doll and made it attack me.

' At this rate, Shroud could win…and I'll never see Jasmine again.' I thought to myself as I cast a glance toward her unconscious body. I couldn't bear a life without Jasmine, all those times Shroud put me through the ringer just because I made a stupid move in the arena…she was my light in the darkness. Jasmine was the only thing that kept me from going insane. I had to win this duel…for both our sakes.

" It's my turn, Shroud…and you're about to lose." I smirked as I just drew my potent monster that could win this duel. I slammed the card down on my duel disk and called out my trusty monster, The Cyber-End Dragon.

"Not that card!!!!" Shroud screamed as the light from my dragon blinded him. He lifted his arms to shield himself from the light but as he did, I noticed that on his arm was a mark. It was a strange mark, it was a dark blob that had red dots in the middle of it. While I was looking at this mark, I didn't notice that something was forming behind Shroud.

" You have served me well, Shroud, but now it is time for you to join us in the shadows." A deep baritone echoed throughout the abandoned building. Shroud turned and screamed as he fell to his knees,

" No, Please Master…I'll do anything just please don't take me-." Shroud was cut off by the shadowy figure, which waved a hand over the top of his head and the next thing I knew, Shroud was being sucked into a black vortex. He screamed and thrashed but it was in vain, there was no way he was getting out of that. Once Shroud was gone, the figure looked at me and said,

" A thousand apologizes, young Zane, Shroud has been a little crazy ever since we recruited him…you and your lady friend are free to go." Then he vanished, leaving me alone with Jasmine, who was still asleep. I walked over to her, lifted her up off the table, and walked out of the building. A million thoughts ran through my head as I walked down the city streets but only one thought would bug me the most…Would Jasmine forgive me and take me back? I think the question was about to be answered because I felt her stir in my arms.

"Zane…" she whispered. I looked down and was met by her beautiful ocean blue eyes. I had missed those eyes so much,

" Jasmine, I'm sorry I ever said those things to you…I didn't me-" I had started to rant my apologies but I was cut of by Jasmine kissing me with those sweet candy lips of hers. When we parted for air, she smiled and said,

" Zane, I already forgave you…I knew Shroud had something to do with it. I knew you still loved me, and to answer your question I know that has been running through your head…I will take you back. I love you, Zane." Jasmine hopped out of my arms, turned, and gave me a hug. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and whispered into her ear,

" I love you too, Jasmine."

It goes to show you that love will always triumph and evil will fail.

The End.

This was my first one-shot between my OC and Zane, so please be nice when reviewing!!


End file.
